Unbroken
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood, although I wish I did haha, it belongs to the BBC. Summary is inside, and bare in mind this is set AFTER Exit wounds and BEFORE Children Of Earth Chapter 8 is an explicit sex scene. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jack and Ianto help Gwen through her break up with Rhys, our favourite Captain has fallen in love with her, does she feel the same?**

Gwen Cooper walked by the Cardiff Bay to where Torchwood Three was hidden, meeting no one on the way. She walked through the wooden door and closed it just as the heavy cog wheel door opened to let her in. "Hello? Anyone in?" she called through, turning on the lights and starting up another set of stairs.

Jack Harkness was in his office researching the alien evidence of the strange things that had been happening over the past few days and it was stressing him out, because he felt he was getting nowhere and he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He heard Gwen come into the Hub, and heard her voice, and he shouted back; "Yeah, me, I'm in here."

Gwen shrugged off her jacket as she got to her workstation, said her usual 'mornings' to the picture of Tosh and Owen and walked over to Jack's office. "You sound off. What's wrong?" she asked.

Jack looked up, and seemingly for the first time, took in Gwen's slim/ curvy figure which was hugged by a v-necked deep red t-shirt and black skinny jeans with her usual brown boots. She seemed to get more beautiful every time he laid eyes on her.

"Jack?" she said again.

Her voice jolted him from his thoughts. "Sorry. Uh... it's just this paperwork. Doing my head in." he sighed.

"Then take a break from it." she said, smiling softly. "I could always treat you to one of my coffees." she teased.

"Alright, alright, don't threaten me!" he laughed softly, standing up. "Your coffees are not the best in the world."

"Hey!" she pouted, and tried for all of ten seconds to keep it on her face before laughing.

He grinned. "So how's things are home?"

"Quiet." she sighed once her laughter had subsided. "Rhys wasn't home when I got in."

"Oh?" This intrigued Jack. Usually Rhys waited up every night for his wife. "Where was he?"

"No idea where he went... He didn't leave for work 5 hours early. I just wet to bed, didn't even think about it I was that tired. Woke up in the morning, he still wasn't there, no signs that he'd come home. Rang one of his work mates, they said he got in for work the same time as normal..." Gwen explained.

"Well... where do you think he went? Did he leave a note or anything telling you?" he asked curiously

She shook her head. "Dunno..." she said "I'll see if I can find out later... He's turned his phone off..."

Jack grew slightly suspicious, as though Gwen wasn't telling him something, as though things weren't going as good as she'd been saying before. "Why?"

She heaved another sigh. "We've... been arguing a lot for a while..." she admitted, looking at the dest. It would have come out sooner or later, she'd have to explain if she suddenly broke down into tears in front of him.

He moved round the desk, standing opposite her and leaning back against the desk, breaking her eye line. "What caused the argument?"

"He was getting annoyed because I was coming home late..." she said.

"Tell him it's your job. I thought he was okay with this." he said.

"I know... that's what he told me... I tell him that every night and he just turned around and said it was just an excuse to shag someone. I told him why would I do that? No-one else will have me except him. He just said not even he would have me anymore..." she rolled her eyes. "After he said it I just walked out. That's why I was in a mood yesterday and wouldn't say anything." she added.

Jack also rolled his eyes and said "He'll soon come to his sensed and come running back like a lost puppy." even though on the inside he wanted to kill Rhys for even saying those words.

She lightly pushed him, smiling a little. "I dunno... he's always waited for me for when I get home... Never left..." she glanced at her wedding ring.

"Don't worry about it, he will be back, he's like your shadow." He laughed.

Everything in Jack's being screamed for her not to take Rhys back, these next few words may kill him and he feared for her response, but he said them anyway. "It's up to you, but if you love him Gwen why be without him?"

She looked up at him, her eyes doe-wide. "I don't think I do anymore." she said after a moment's thought.

His eyes snapped to hers. Had he heard right or was his mind playing cruel trick on him because he knew now he loved her so much more than he let on? "Gwen you're married to him, you wouldn't marry him if you didn't love him."

"I did... I do..." she tripped over her words, trying to make sense of it in her head. "I don't feel as much in love with him as I did... I love him of course I do... but I'm not _in _love with him."

It wasn't a trick. it wasn't even a dream. This really was Gwen Cooper telling him that she was no longer in love with Rhys Williams. But so desperate for her to keep her happiness, Jack said; "Maybe you should give him a second chance."

Gwen scoffed. "I've given him second chances, Jack... THIS was his fourth 'second chance'... It was either him or work, and I chose my work."

"I can't say much else then Gwen. But I think if you throw your love away like this, you'd be making a mistake."

She sighed, reaching a hand up to her forehead, rubbing it. "Well there's nothing else I can do Jack. What would you rather I do? Would you rather I left Torchwood and be depressed or stay in a relationship I'm not happy in and string him along?" she snapped and walked out.

Jack sighed and kept watch on her on the CCTV as she sat by the water fountain just as Ianto walked in, the alarm blaring to signal his arrival.

**A/N: There's my first chapter, I do a lot of roleplay on Bebo, and this story is actually a roleplay between myself and another fantabulous roleplayer, it inspired me. Although I think Jack/Ianto are cute and I love it, I do have to say I've been converted to Jack/Gwen by my best friend lol. Reviews are Jack Harkness shaped cookies**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day, Gwen had picked herself up from the water fountain and had gone for a walk by the Bay, the wind had picked up and was pushing her dark hair around her. She looked out to the calm water, not hearing Jack and Ianto walk out of the Hub to follow her.

"One day… Just one say, this is all going to come to an end." she said when she felt one of them touch her shoulder. She turned and looked at them, seeing it was Jack who held her shoulder. "What do we do when that happens then?"

Jack heard her words and gently squeezed her shoulder. "We stay strong. We have each other. We're a team, we're Torchwood."

"We're down to three people. We've lost two of our best friends and team mates already." she stated. "What if… in the end being strong and sticking together isn't enough?"

"Where's all this come from?" Ianto asked in confusion. Gwen was the human part of this team, injecting that little spark of sanity and general human nature and life they so desperately needed every day. This wasn't her.

"I've… just been thinking… and it's been since the whole Earth losing orbit and being almost overrun by Daleks… and the things that followed after it… and losing Tosh and Owen… And I guess with Rhys leaving…" she said.

"Well we've cheated death long enough…" Ianto said, still confused about her mind even if she had just told him the basics. All he and Jack could do was reassure her.

"Just don't worry about it, okay?" Jack said looking at her.

"I can't help it, Jack… Because there is still a chance our luck will run out…" she sighed and turned back to the Bay.

"Not for a while yet." Ianto laughed a little, looking away from the pair, wrapping his fingers around the metal bar that surrounded the edge of the Bayy, looking out to where Gwen was looking. "Hopefully anyway." He looked back at her and Jack, who still had his hand on her leather-clad shoulder.

Gwen nodded eventually and sighed, leaning back against Jack and put her hand over Ianto's. "Yeah… sorry…" she whispered.

Jack just nodded and slowl removed his hand from her shoulder, the slight looks he was getting from Ianto without Gwen noticing told him he was getting jealous.

"So… Have we got anything to be getting on with?" Gwen asked.

Jack thought for a moment. "Nope not until something comes up. Unless you'd rather go through your paperwork you like to avoid."

"Speak for yourself, what about the mountain of work on your desk?" Ianto smirked.

"Something's better than nothing." Gwen laughed.

"Yeah you have a point." Ianto nodded, grinning.

"Well then let's got to it!" Gwen laughed, letting her hand drop to her side, pushing herself away from Jack and turned to walk back into the Hub, Jack and Ianto not far behind her. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched.

Gwen went to her desk, Ianto went to the solace of his coffee machine, and Jack went over to one of the computers, neither of them knowing what to do. Gwen looked over at him and flashed him a grin, which he cheekily returned and sat down, checking the rift activity.

All three found themselves wishing for something to happen.

"I think I should just… go home for a bit. You can always call me back if anything happens, can't you?"

She spoke after a few moments, shrugging, as though more was playing on her mind and she wasn't saying anything. Even as she said those words, she knew they'd know instantly something was wrong.

"Go home?" Jack looked over at her, his suspicions from earlier on re-surfacing and he got up from the chair and moving to stand in front of her desk, looking at her. "That doesn't sound like you."

"Doesn't it?" she didn't look at him for a few moments, then she looked at him when she was certain she'd masked her inner emotions and that her eyes weren't going to betray her like they always did.

He looked into her eyes knowing that they would be the key to seeing if she was telling the truth. "Tell me the truth Gwen." he said.

"About what?" she asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Don't give me that bullshit." he smirked still looking into her eyes. "Tell me the truth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." she told him, and she couldn't help but blink after staring into his eyes to match his gaze for as long as she had.

He crossed his arms over his chest and relaxed his gaze slightly, but still held it. "Sure there's nothing wrong. I trust you and I know you wouldn't lie to me because we have that kind of friendship."

Her eyes flickered. She looked up at him, not speaking, she couldn't trust herself to speak yet.

He looked as though he believed her, obviously not. "So are you going to say something?"

"What's there to say?" she asked once she could trust her voice, her hands going into her pockets where she slowly started to ease her wedding ring off her finger.

He watched her put her hands in her pockets, he sighed and stood straight, looking back at her. "Fine. " he said and walked back over to the computer, checking the CCTV once again.

"I'll… see you later then…?" she said softly, standing up, taking her hands out of her pockets again.

He looked back over at her. "Gwen are you sure you're okay?" he asked. He knew she wasn't. and it wasn't likely that she was going to tell him.

She took a deep breath, looking at the floor. "I've got to be okay…" she said after a bit, looking back up.

"I know. But… you just don't look right." he said.

"In what way?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know… but it feels like you're lying to me Gwen."

She sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"So are you going to tell me?" he asked in one last attempt to get her talking.

"Rhys left. He told me on the phone when I was outside. What else is there to say?" she said looking away.

'Dumped by phone… Bloody hell…' he thought.

"What do you mean he's left? He's still there isn't he?" Ianto said, obviously not having a clue about what was going on and what Gwen had told Jack.

"He's left me. He told me to choose between him and here and I told him I couldn't choose, so he packed up some of his things last night and left." she diverted her gaze to the floor. 'Didn't count on him going straight for HER.' she thought.

Jack took note of this new information he was given. He walked over to her. "Gwen, you know I don't mind if you would rather be with him."

She shook her head. "I'd rather take my place here, all me and Rhys do is argue and the one place I cam be myself is here… with you…" she looked at him.

Jack's heart leapt., he nodded and smiled. "With me? Does that mean I'm special?" he grinned.

She smiled back a little. "Yeah you are." she nodded, laughing slightly.

He laughed with her.

"So is it alright if I go now?"

"But where are you going to go Gwen?" he asked

"I've got nowhere to go except the flat have I." she shrugged. "It's the only place I have."

"Okay then. Are you sure you'll-"

"Like I said. I'm gonna have to be." she said quietly.

Jack nodded as she gave him a small smile and she walked out. Only when she was out of sight and in her car away from the CCTV did she let the smile slip and the tears fall. She wiped them away and drove back to her flat. She pulled up outside but she didn't get out, she just let her head drop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Gwen broke down into tears sat alone in her car. Sobs forcing themselves unwillingly from her throat and the tears unable to stop. All the stresses of hers and Rhys's arguments, the complications in her life and Rhys leaving her for someone else all spilling out in her cries.

After a while she slowly took a few deep breaths, when she eventually calmed herself down, she swallowed down her sobs and her tears, wiping her face dry and got out the car, walking up to her flat.

"Hello…?" she called through, checking if she was alone.

Once satisfied, she sighed and walked into the kitchen, took out a black bin liner from the drawer and started walking around the flat, putting Rhys's belongings into the bag.

Jack, who was still in the Hub swinging on his chair, looked at his watch and stood up. There didn't seem like there'd be any rift activity that day, so he sent Ianto home and walked out, thinking about Gwen, and he looked out across the bay.

Once Gwen had cleared out all of Rhys's things, she opened the window and threw the bag out of it for him to get if he ever came back. She slammed the window shut again and closed her eyes, resting her head on the cold glass. She took her phone out of her pocket and, without even looking, dialled Jack's number and put the phone to her ear.

Jack, having left his earpiece in the Hub, glanced at his phone, seeing Gwen's name flashing and he accepted the call. "Gwen?" he said, surprised she'd decided to call him rather than come back and talk face to face as she usually would've done.

"Jack… could you come round…? I really don't want to be on my own now…" she asked, tears evident in her voice.

"Yeah. I'll be on my way. Just.. Stay where you are, alright?" he told her. He put the phone back in his pocket, running back to the Tourist Information Centre, grabbed his car keys and ran back out to the SUV, getting in and driving to Gwen's flat, trying to get there as quickly as the speed limit would allow him. He pulled up outside and jumped out, locking up and walked up to the door, pressing the buzzer.

Gweb, who had watched him pull up outside, walked over to the door, pressing the button for the speaker phone by the door. "Door's open…" she said quietly,, opening her door and walking over to the living room and sitting down on the sofa, staring into space.

Jack opened the door to enter the block and closed it behind him. He walked up the stairs . He knew which one was Gwen's straight away. It was the only one with the door open. He entered the flat. he walked inside and quietly closed that door. He spotted her sitting down and walked over to her and sat next to her. "You okay?" he asked, softly, taking her hand gently in his.

She shook her head. "Not really…" she admitted, leaning against him.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

She turned toward him and the floodgates opened.

He stroked her hair softly as he held her. "Shh…" he said gently.

She clung to him, buriying her head into his chest, the stress and the pain of the last few days taking its toll and coming out of her in a huge wave of emotion.

He carried on stroking her hair as he held her to him.

It took her a good half hour for the tears to stop, and she stayed in his arms as she eventually ca;med herself down. "Sorry… I got your shirt wet…" she said as she pulled away a little, even managing a small laugh.

He laughed softly. "It's okay. At least it made you laugh."

She smiled. She felt happy here in his arms, felt complete. This confused her slightly, she used to get these feelings when she first met Rhys, way before she started Torchwood, way before she joined the police force. Before she met Jack or even heard of the name.

He smiled slightly at her.

She gazed into his eyes, which stil held that natural doe-eyed look about them, and he looked into her eyes.

She shuffled a little closer, closing the already miniscule gap between their bodies.

He smiled at her, keeping her close to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, her smile growing a little.

"You okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah… but I still don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere." he told her gently.

She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth, smiling.

He looked at her. "Was that supposed to be my mouth or my cheek?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she shrugged, blushing slightly.

He smiled and leaned in kissing her on the fore head.

She smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

He held her closer still tightening his hold on her a little.

She eventually fell asleep against him as they talked about hers and his past.

He smiled and stroked her back as she slept.

She sighed softly in her sleep and whispered something inaudible, moving a little.

Jack watched her as she slept, she looked so innocent and peaceful with no worries plaguing her mind. He stroked her cheek softly, staying there with her for an hour.

Her head moved a little and her eyes flickered open.

He looked down at her, rocking her gently.

She smiled softly. "How long was I asleep?" she asked groggily, uncurling herself, stretching out her limbs.

"Just an hour." he said smiling back and released his hold a little so she could move.

She reached up her hand to his cheek. "This… being here… with you… It's nice."

He nodded in agreement. "So… Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." he nodded.

She looked out of the window.

"Should I go?" he looked at her.

"It's up to you." she said, looking back at him.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked, making sure he made eye contact.

She shook her head. "But if you want to go, I won't stop you." she said quietly.

"I won't go if you don't want me to." he said as he hugged her close once more.

She hugged back tightly.

He ran his hfingers through her hair.

She looked up at him, their noses almost touching.

He smiled at her, closing the gap and softly pressed his lips to hers and pulled back.

She bit her lip, smiling a little, a pink blush creeping to her cheeks. She then leaned forward and kissed him softly.

He smiled against her lips and kissed back.

She reached up threading her fingers through his hair.

He deepened the kiss.

She allowed him to deepen the kiss, lightly pressing her body against his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack held her gently to him, running his fingers through her dark hair.

"I love you…" Gwen whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." he said, pulling back and looking into her eyes. He pushed her back gently and he kissed her again.

She slowly lay back on the sofa, pulling him with her and not breaking the kiss.

He lay on top of her gently as he kissed her deeply.

Her hands trailed from his hair, down his neck to the front of his shirt and she started unbuttoning it.

Jack kissed her still and moved his hands to her jacket and unzipped it.

Once she'd unbuttoned the shirt, she pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms.

He shrugged it off himself and threw it on the floor and he pushed her jacket in turn.

She lifted herself up with him, and pulled away a little, pulling off the jacket and letting it drop by the shirt. Lust and love was mirrored in their gazes and her fingers gently grazed down his toned bare chest.

He smiled at her and his lips crashed to hers once more as he kept hold of her, tracing down her body to her hip and back up to her neck with his own fingers.

She pulled back again and lifted her head to softly kiss his neck.

He gave a low moan as he felt her soft, warm lips on his skin. His hand ran down to the bottom of her back, creeping it under the dark red material of her top and he stroked her skin softly.

She smiled against his neck and gently grazed her teeth along the sensitive skin.

He smirked at her and kept stroking her back softly.

She moved her hands to his belt and she undid it.

He moved his hands to hers. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

Gwen looked up at him, smiling. He cared for her enough to make sure she was okay. Rhys would have carried on regardless. She nodded. "Yeah I'm sure."

He nodded and his fingers gently held the hem of her top and pulled it up.

She unzipped his trousers amd pushed them down his legs and she leaned up so her top could be removed.

He successfully pulled it off, kicked his trousers off and kissed her.

She kissed back and her hands ghosted over the waistband of his boxers.

His hands trailed down her soft, pale, flawless skin to her jeans, slowly popping the clasp and unzipping them, before pulling them down her legs.

She'd given a soft moan and lifted her hips against his, partly to help him, but mainly to tease him.

She looked back up at him, smiling softly, trailing her hands up his back and to his neck as he growled softly, and she kicked off her jeans.

He began making a trail of soft kisses down her neck, to her collarbone and her shoulder.

She moaned softly, barely hearing the knock at the door. But Jack did.

He froze and pulled away from her.

She whined at the missing contact and looked at him.

"Who is that?" he asked.

She looked at the door and back at him. "Probably Rhys…" she whispered.

"What do you think he's here for?"

"I dunno…" she shrugged. She closed her eyes when Rhys banged at the door, screaming to be let in.

Jack listened. "Maybe I should go." he said quickly and quietly.

She shook her head, her eyes snapping open. "No!" she whispered, holding his arm gently.

"What are we going to do then?" he asked.

"I dunno…. He's not with me anymore… so you being here shouldn't bother him. Just to be on the safe side, go into the bedroom."

He nodded, got off her and kissed her, before walking into the bedroom, letting the door rest shut against the frame as he sat on the bed, his clothes, forgotten, strewn by the sofa.

She got dressed again and went to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

Rhys stood in the doorway, looking angrily at her. "Why the hell did you throw my stuff out of the window?!"

"Maybe because we're not together anymore and there's no need for you to be here?" Gwen suggested, glaring at him.

"Yeah but you didn't have a bloody right to throw my stuff out of the window!" he shouted, glaring back at her as he noticed her ruffled hair.

Jack stayed in the bedroom listening to them, he wanted so badly to go out there and give Rhys what he deserved for hurting his Gwen.

"And you had no right to go with one of my closest friends, but hey, who's complaining! I'm not! I'm moving on and I don't see you in my life a couple of years or months down the line." she snapped. "You've always been having a go at me every time I come home late, but I brushed it off, because I'm working with Torchwood to protect your sorry arse along with the fucking rest of Cardiff from alien shit that comes through the bloody rift!!"

"The thing you can't face is that she's younger, prettier and sexier than you! She has a much better body and mind than you ever did!" he shouted at her.

Jack gripped the bed sheets in anger at Rhys because of how he was speaking to Gwen.

"She's thick! How can she have a better mind than me!? She's not that much younger!" she glared, his comments hurt her deeply, but she wasn't about to show him weakness. "Just piss off Rhys." she stood back to slam the door shut. "Oh and by the way. Jack's a much better person than you. In so many ways. I can actually be myself with him." she added and slammed it in his face before leaning against it, sighing shakily.

Rhys kicked the door then left, speeding away in his car.

Jack got off the bed, ran from the room and ro her, hugging her close in his arms as she shook.

"Sorry you had to hear that…" she whispered, burying her head into his shoulder so he wouldn't see the tears start to fall.

"It's okay. He's wrong anyway. You're gorgeous." he told her as he stroked her hair.

She shook her head, not believing him. "He's been saying it a lot recently… and I just ignored him… or at least I thought I was…"

"Don't be silly Gwen. You are to die for, and if he's let you go then he's mad." Jack said kissing her head.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "What a way to ruin a moment, eh?" she smiled lightly.

He smiled and kept her close.

She kissed him softly on the lips, and he kissed back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She pulled away a little. "How he failed to notice your clothes all over the living room floor I don't know." she giggled.

He laughed. "That's something along the lines I've been telling you. He must be thick."

"Yeah… Perfect match, they deserve each other." she rolled her eyes. "She's not the one to do things like that. I reckon he put her up to it. Because when she found out exactly what was going on, she told me he told her we weren't together. She was on the phone to me, pleading with me and told me it was going to stop. Obviously it hasn't."

Jack nodded. "He probably did."

"I'll shut up about it now…" she smiled.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "So are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be." she nodded.

He smiled and stroked her hair.

"You're almost naked… and I'm… not."

She smirked.

He laughed. "I know." he smirked back. _'But we can't carry on.. It wouldn't be right.' _he thought.

"It's you I love." she said after a moment's silence.

"And I love you." he answered, smiling.

She beamed up at him and pulled him to the bedroom by his hand.

Curious, he allowed himself to be pulled.

She pushed the door shut and kissed him.

He kissed back, holding her close to him.

At this, she pressed her body against his as she deepened the kiss.

He kissed back deeper, still keeping her close.

Her fingers trailed down his chest, feeling every bump of each toned muscle.

He trailed his fingers down her back, over the fabric of her top, and back up again.

She kissed his neck softly, feeling his hands move up her back into her hair.

Soon she looked up at him. "Is this what you want?" she asked quietly.

He glanced down at her. "I don't care what I want, but do YOU want this?" he asked.

"I want you forever." she smiled softly.

He smiled at her and kissed her gently. _'I can't give you forever, but I can give you the best time of your life…' _he thought.

She kissed back and put her arms around her neck.

He kept a firm grip on her, not letting her go.

"I love you Jack." she whispered, pulling him backward to the bed.

"I love you too Gwen." he smiled.

She sat down on the bed, looking innocently up at him. She then pulled him to her by his hands and then put her hands on his hips.

He smirked at her and hit the bed next to her.

She leaned over and kissed his chest.

He put his hand under her top, stroking small gentle circles on to her skin.

She trailed soft kisses further down his body.

As she moved, his hands travelled gently higher up her back and she looked at him.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"Nothing." she shook her head and made her way up his body again.

He shook his head, smiling at her and kissed her on her head.

She smirked up at him and sat up sp she could pull off her top and she kissed him again.

He kissed back and watched her.

She sighed after a bit. "Are you sure about this…? It's just that… I'm doing all of this and… I'm not getting anything back…" she said, keeping the feeling of being rejected out of her voice.

He looked her in the eye. "I do. Believe me I do… I just don't want to hurt you in any way. You've already been through a lot…"

"The only way you could hurt me is by being away from me." she told him gently, smiling a little as she lay next to him.

He looked at her. "But I don't feel that. I feel that it will make you worse with me around. I can't do that to you, I love you too much." he said.

"You'd make it worse if you left right now…" she said quietly, now looking away, knowing at some point he'll get up, get dressed and leave.

"I won't leave you now then." he said as he shuffled toward her, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her head.

She wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

He stroked her hair as he held her firmly.

She felt her eyes close and felt herself dragged unwillingly into sleep.

He pulled the covers over them with one hand as he held her. He closed his eyes as he felt her falling asleep on him.

She shifted a little as she fell into a deeper sleep.

He smiled, his heart racing with her being so near, being able to hold her.

She whimpered a little as her dreams took over.

He opened his eyes and watched her as she slept.

She moved and whimpered again occasionally but she remained asleep, torn between being kept in her dreams for a while longer and wanting to wake up.

They stayed this way for a few hours, and he whispered "I love you."

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him as her vision focused, her eyes naturally wide again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey…" she smiled up at him.

"Hey, yourself." he grinned down at her. "Have a good dream?"

"I've had better." she looked a little thoughtful. "I think… I can't remember much anymore." she shook her head slightly.

He nodded and stroked her cheek and her hair.

She glanced out the window over Jack's shoulder. "It's dark…" she commented. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours, why?"

"Just wondering… we've left Ianto on his own for so long…"

"He'll cope. I sent him home anyway." he grinned.

Gwen giggled.

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go in the shower, you can join me if you want." she smiled, getting up to go to the bathroom.

He grinned and got up and followed her in.

She turned on the water and waited for it to get to the right temperature, undressing quickly before she put her hand under the running water, withdrawing her hand when the water got too hot.

He smirked and pulled off the rest of his clothes as he watched her.

She stepped into the shower when the water was at the right temperature for her, and she pulled him in with her.

He smirked as he got pulled in, and he kissed her on the lips softly.

She kissed back, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so.

He curled on hand into her hair, and his other hand trailing up and down her wet back.

She slowly pulled back after a few moments, opening her eyes and looked into his, smiling.

He fixed his gaze on her eyes and he smiled warmly at her.

Her fingers followed the trail down his chest that the water was making, and then bringing them back up again.

He smiled as he played with a strand of her wet hair, curling it around his finger.

"What are you going to do about Ianto? He loves you, we both know that…" she said after a moments' silence.

"Well, I love you, and you love me, and we both know that. Ianto will just have to get over it. We can't help our feelings." he said, looking into her eyes.

"I know… but neither can he."

He put her hair back down and moved his hand to her cheek, brushing the water away as it dripped down her skin.

She smiled softly.

He smiled back and kissed her forehead again.

Gwen rose up on her tip toes and kissed him.

He grinned against her lips but made no move to kiss her back.

She pulled back and stood flat on her feet again.

He watched her as the water dropped from her hair, down her body. It was taking an unbelievable amount of self control not to take her there and then.

"Is there something fascinating about my head?" she teased, smirking.

"Nope," he grinned, still watching her hair. He knew how much it annoyed her, and he tried to keep his laughter in because he knew his general staring annoyed her, and he shifted his gaze to her face.

"Then why do you feel the need to stare at me?" she asked.

He grinned. "Because you're beautiful/"

She rolled her eyes, smiling.

He grinned at her. "Do you think Rhys will be back?" he asked.

"I hope not…" she sighed.

"Is he with your friend?"

"He might be."

"Have you seen her since?"

"Since he's been here? Obviously not, I've been in bed with you."

"Do you think she's with him?"

"I dunno… Do we have to go through this?" she asked, closing her eyes. Rhys wasn't her first, she knew that. But he was the first to notice her for her. He was her first love.

He nodded and spoke softly, "Okay, Sorry, I won't say anything else on the matter."

She leaned against him.

He smiled softly at her, and ran his fingers through her damp hair and reached with his other hand for the sampoo bottle as she ran her hands through his own wet hair. "Turn around." he whispered in her ear, squeezing some sampoo into his hand.

She turned around, smiling and seconds later she felt the cold substance on her head.

He slowly and gently qorked it into her hair, the rose petal scent rising up into his nose.

She closed her eyes, biting on her lip.

Soon he gently took hold of her head, tilted it back, and took the shower head and washed the soapyness from her hair. He then kissed her newly washed hair, the rose scent invading his senses more.

She sighed softly, turning to face him again and she smiled, putting her arms around his neck.

He smiled back and replaced the shower head.

She pouted and shut off the water, and reluctantly pulled herself away so she could get a towel to put around her body.

He grabbed another towel and put it around his waist, following her out of the room.

She walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, switching on the hair dryer, while he walked into the living room and picked his clothes up off the floor.

She dried herself off once she'd done her hair until it was slightly damn, and she got dressed, letting her hair rest against her shoulders.

He got dressed in the liing room and walked into the bedroom and he sat next to her on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

She smiled softly. She heard the phone ring in the living room, she sighed, got up and walked out to answer it. "Hello?" she said.

"Gwen…" came a voice on the other end.

"What do you want?" Gwen sighed, it was her former best friend on the line.

"Gwen please… I am so sorry… Look, Rhys is on the way, pissed out of his head and is very angry…. You've got to get out of there."

Gwen sighed, and closed her eyes. This hadn't surprised her of course. "Okay… where are you and.. We'll come and meet you?" she suggested.

Jack got up and walked into the living room to Gwen and listened to her on the phone.

"Okay…" she said and put the phone down. "Rhys is on the way. Pissed apparently so she's told me… and she's told he to get out before he gets here."

"Okay, so are we going or staying?" he asked her.

"Well… when you're pissed you don't know what you're doing, do you. So I think for both our safety we go."

"Come on then."

She grabbed her jacket on, her comm, put her boots on and pulled him out the door, and locked it.

Jack walked out with her to the SUV.

She kissed him lightly before getting in to the passenger's side. She noticed out of the rear view mirror Rhys's car turn in to the street. "Jack come on!" she said as she did up her seat belt, she was scared for his life, she'd never seen Rhys drunk before, so she had no idea what to expect, all she knew was it couldn't possibly be good.

Jack looked up, saw the headlights of the car and he got in, started the engine and sped off before Rhys got there seconds later. He reached to the side and pulled his seatbelt around him and did it up as he drove.

Gwen gave a small sigh of relief and reached over for Jack's hand.

He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "So where are we going?"

She looked out of the window for a few moments as he drove toward the local pub. "Here." she said when she saw the familiar short blonde woman up ahead outside of the pub.

Jack nodded and found the nearest parking space and shut off the got out of the car and walked over to her. "Hey.."

The woman hugged her, though the hug wasn't returned, and when Gwen was released, she stepped back toward Jack.

Jack just watched on, standing behind Gwen for support.

"Why are you even here anyway? Actually, why am I even here?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen… we've been best friends for years. You know I wouldn't-"

"But you did!" Gwen cut her off, glaring. "I don't even know why Jack even listened to me. He should have taken me anywhere but near you!"

"But Gwen…" she pleaded. "He told me he'd left you…"

Jack put a hand on Gwen's shoulder to try and calm her.

Gwen turned and looked at him, ignoring her ex friend's pathetic excuses. "I can't do this…" she whispered to him.

He nodded, but said nothing and looked at the other woman.

"It wasn't my fault." she kept her eyes locked on Gwen.

"You could have said no!" Gwen snapped, not looking at her. "Any other friend would have!" she with that she stormed to the SUV, getting back inside.

Jack stared incredulously at the woman for a few moments before following Gwen back to the SUV and got into the driver's side. "Are you okay now?" he asked in a soft tone, looking at Gwen in the darkness.

Gwen was visibly shaking with anger. "Just get me out of here…" she spoke quietly, not daring to look at him or even daring to raise her voice higher than a whisper. Her hands were clenched together tightly in her lap.

He nodded soundlessly and started the car, pulling out of the parking space and starting to drive. After a few minutes, deciding she'd had enough time to at least make a start on calming down, he reached over and placed his hand on top of her hands in her lap, and then let his hand slip to her knee.

She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and re-opened them, looking over at him.

He stroked her knee with his hand as he kept driving. "Where do you want to go?" he asled.

"Anywhere…" she whispered, slowly unclenching one of her hands and putting it on his.

He smiled at her as he droe toward the bay. "He won't look h ere will he?"

"Ask for Torchwood and people point to the bay remember." she laughed a little. "But he won't know how to get in… I hope…"

He laughed. "He won't have a clue if he's pissed."

She giggled. "True…"

"Are you any better now?" he asked softly.

"Nope… still angry at her… and him." she admitted.

He held her hand gently in his, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he smiled softly at her.

"I trust you."

He nodded and pulled over.

She leaned over and kissed him.

He kissed back, smiling softly as she pulled away and got out of the car, and he followed her out.

She walked with him to the Hub, walking through the Tourist Information Centre, to the secret wall opening and walked down the dingy, dank, dark corridors to the main part of the Hub.

"Anyone in?" Jack called through.

"From the looks of things he went hours ago." Gwen said.

"Looks like it…" he agreed.

Gwen walked over to the computers, checking the CCTV for whenever Rhys decided to show up, and she glanced up at the ceiling not saying anything.

Jack couldn't see any sign of Rhys, nothing on the rift monitors and he looked at her. "Something's bothering you, Cooper."

"It's just… I don't know what he's going to be like… he's always known when to stop with his drink." she said, closing her eyes.

"But he doesn't now."

"Yeah. And that's what scares me."

He walked over and he stood behind her chair, his hands on her shoulders. "He isn't going to touch you as long as I'm around." he told her softly.

She took her eyes from the ceiling and she trned her head to look up at him.

"I promise you." he told her, grabbing a chair and sitting next to her, watching her follow him with her eyes.

She reached over, took hold of his hand and linked their fingers together. "I'm sorry…" she said.

"It's okay. I know you're scared.." he looked at her.

"I dragged you into this mess…"

"I don't care. I love you and I will protect you and love you and take care of you for all the time we have together." he told her.

"I know… and I know it doesn't matter to you but I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I don't care, Gwen. I don't care as long as you're safe." he told her firmly, gently tugging her arm and she stood up, moving and sitting in his lap.

She leaned against him, closing her eyes as she felt his strong, safe arms wrap around her. "I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too." he smiled softly, carrying her over to the sofa, and he sat down.

Gwen shuffled a little, rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, her arms around his stomach.

He held her close, and kissed the top of her head.

She turned her head upward and she kissed him, putting all of her feeling into it.

He kissed her back with all of his feelings reciprocated, he felt the sparks for he first time in a very long time in his ancient heart.

Her arms reached upward, her hands running though his hair, feeling complete for the first time in a long time, and she remembered what real love felt like.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: This chapter is +18 for descriptive sex. If you're not old enough or feel uncomfortable, skip this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter eight

He held her close to him and kissed her.

She kissed back for a moment, pulled back, shuffled so she was sat in his lap and she kissed him again.

He smiled against her lips and he ran his fingers into her hair as she deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip to coax her into giving him access, and soon tongues clashed and battled with each other.

She moaned softly, threading her fingers through his hair, going down the back of his neck and she gently caressed the little soft spot with one hand while her other moved round to the front of his shirt to unbutton it, not too impatient this time. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and pulled away from the kiss for much needed air.

He shrugged off the shirt as she pulled away. "I love you." he said breathlessly..

"I love you too." she whispered just as breathless.

He kissed her again.

She kissed back and deepened it as she undid his trousers, then trailed her other hand down his bare chest slowly, to the waistband of his boxers.

He smirked softly as he unzipped her jeans.

She stopped what she was doing and she stood up to take off her jeans, and watched as he too stepped out of his trousers, and they kissed again, making their way slowly back toward the sofa and collapsed on it, him on top of her.

Gwen let her hands move downward and she gave the bulge in his boxers a gentle squeeze, which caused him to moan softly.

He pulled off her top and unclasped her bra, both fell to the floor and he pushed himself into her hand, which with the close proximity, caused her hand to push against her own heat, causing her to whimper softly.

He smirked at her softly, he knew she needed him. Needed him badly he could practically smell it. He moved her hand away, slipping his hand into her now damp underwear to the source of her need, slipping a single finger inside her.

She gave a gentle moan and her eyes fluttered shut.

He then proceeded to slip a second finger inside, twisting them around inside and pushing further into her, and he watched her as she bit down on her bottom lip, heard her whimpers, as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of her.

"Jack… please…" she whimpered as she bucked her hips into his hand, driving his fingers further into her and she whimpered again.

"Please what?" he smirked, he loved having the control, loved having her writhe beneath him.

She gasped and slipped a third inside her, her won hands wanting to replace his as he sped up, she looked up through half closed eyes, moaning, "I need you…"

He continued with his ministrations for a little while longer, getting her worked up before he slowly removed his fingers and traled them along her inner thigh before both his and her underwear.

She leaned up and kissed him as he pushed himself inside her and she moaned a little louder, still worked up from his teasing.

He moved hard into her, he could feel her tightening around him a little and he drove himself faster his groans mixing in with her squeals and moans of pleasure.

She bucked her hips up as he pushed into her, her nails digging into his sounders and her legs tightened around his waist.

He kept in time with her, kissing her roughly, felt her tighten more around him and he knew it was almost time, he could feel his own climax building up as Gwen felt the telltale coil in her stomach tighten, and at the same moment, they'd both reached their limits and came together, both calling out each others name.

Gwen let her legs slide down a little, still keeping them curled around his legs, and she looked up at him, smiling and breathing heavily.

He looked down at her, his smile mirroring her. "I love you Gwen Cooper." he said.

"I love you too, Jack Harkness."

He gently kissed her on the forehead and watched her close her eyes, let her fall asleep in his arms.

She smiled in her sleep, she wasn't plagued by nightmares or strange dreams.

He sighed softly, his eyes closed as he listened to her heartbeat as she slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Gwen sighed softly in her sleep before waking up the next morning.

Jack opened her eyes after hearing her breathing change and he looked at her smiling. "Morning."

"Morning." she smiled up at him

He kissed her forehead softly.

"I meant what I said last night. I love you."

"I love you too, Gwen. I mean it."

"I should have listened to you… when you said he wasn't right for me…"

"But you loved him then, it didn't matter."

"You were still trying to be a friend…" she said, lightly drawing patterns on his chest with her finger.

He smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He looked around. "Dunno." he shrugged lightly.

"Ianto might be in soon." she giggled.

He laughed. "Oh, come on, we'd better get up."

"You have to first. You're still on top of me. In more ways than one from what I can feel." she smirked. "And I have to get home, shower… change of clothes…"

He smirked, leaned down and kissed her and then got up off her, grabbing his clothes up off the floor.

Gwen got up, picked up her clothes and they both got dressed. She turned to him and kissed him.

He smirked and kissed back.

She pulled back just as the alarm blared, signalling the door opening.

He grinned at her and walked up to his office, making it look like he was doing some work.

Gwen smiled and walked to her desk, checking the rift monitors, then looked over at Ianto who'd gone into the kitchen area.

Jack stood by the office door and looked over at Gwen.

"Are you going to tell him?" she mouthed silently.

Jack pulled a face and looked at her pleadingly. "Can't you?" he mouthed back.

"No, you're the one shagging him. You do it." she mouthed back.

"Well I'm not anymore." he mouthed back.

"Go on." she looked over at Ianto again.

He followed her eye line, but his expression never changed.

"Fine I'll do it…" she muttered, walking over to Ianto.

"Ianto?" Gwen said, forcing a smile. She felt guilty for doing this… she was hurting her friend for what? Her own selfish reasons. She bit her lip, not knowing what to say next.

"What is it Gwen?" Ianto asked.

"It's about me and Jack…"

"What about it?" Ianto looked at her.

'Oh, God Gwen stop… right now…' she thought. "We're kind of… well I dunno what we are but…"

"It's fine, Gwen." Ianto shrugged. "Don't be too surprised though. Between me and him was purely physical, despite what I feel."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means don't be surprised. Our captain isn't one for settling down is he."

"I know… I wasn't expecting much anyway…" she lied.

"So don't worry about me, I'll be fine." he smiled at her.

She really wanted him to shout at her… tell her everything was her fault like she knew it was. She walked back to Jack feeling worse than she had before she told Ianto. "He says he's fine bit I don't believe him…"

Jack nodded at her. "Hell have to get over it. I know how bad that sounds." he shrugged.

She sighed. "He's still our friend." she said. _'I'm guessing he's just gonna have his fun then drop me just like he did with Ianto.' _she thought and she went back to her desk sorting out her work. _'He says he loves you, but last night could all be a mistake to him.' _the annoying, spiteful voice in the back of her head said. She drew a shaky breath, trying to block out the voice. _'But it could be. Ianto's right. We've never known him once to stay in one place or with one person for too long.'_

Jack looked over at Gwen and Ianto, and then shifted his gaze to the pile of papers on his desk, he sighed and started on with the paperwork. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Gwen was thinking about.

Gwen drew another shaky breath, calming herself, making sure she wouldn't cry and she stood up, walking over to him.

He looked up as she approached. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Did you mean it last night? I mean REALLY?" she burted out before she could stop herself.

"Yeah, course I meant it why?"

"I was just… just thinking…"

"Thinking what? That I didn't mean it? That I would just say it because I say it to everyone? That I don't care?" he snapped and he stood up. "I wonder if you meant it too. I wonder if you still love Rhys." he shouted and stormed out.

Gwen closed her eyes and she let her tears fall. She curled her arms around her stomach. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, Rhys' words still ringing in her ears about how useless, worthless and unwanted she was. They were from another argument, one Jack hadn't overheard. Her legs failed to keep her up and she crashed to the floor where she curled up, crying softly. Why, after everything Jack had seen and heard him say and do to her, why would he say she still loved him?

Jack went outside for some air. He stood leaning against the railings for support, immediately feeling guilty about what he'd said to her.

Gwen closed her eyes, biting down hard on her bottom lip, and she wiped her eyes, she slowly stood up and she slowly walked out, keeping her head low as she started to make her way back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Gwen made it to the flat, Rhys' car still there and the door was kicked in. "He could still be in there." she muttered.

Jack sighed, not noticing when Gwen walked out, and he walked back into the Hub, and he saw Ianto. He looked around, saw no sign of Gwen and he looked back at Ianto. "Where's Gwen?" he asked.

"She went out just a few minutes ago." Ianto said. "Whatever you said to her she took it badly…"

Gwen closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, walking into the flat, not caring what happened to her anymore, she couldn't hear Jack's in her head anymore, only Rhys.

"Okay, thanks." Jack said and he rushed out of the building and to the SUV, jumping straight in and he sped away heading toward Gwen's flat at high speed. He pulled over in a matter of minutes, seeing Rhys' car still there as he jumped out. He cursed under his breath, keeping a hand on his revolver at his belt as he moved over to the kicked-in door.

Rhys was on the floor, still drunk, he had a gun in his hand and he didn't notice Gwen walk in.

Gwen saw him, and berated herself for coming back without a gun, she quickly moved to hide, mentally swearing as the door creaked.

Rhys looked up at the sound, and he tried to get up, stumbling over in the process, still gripping the gun.

Jack looked around outside before walking into the flat.

Gwen stayed silent, staying hidden, trying not to breathe too loudly, her heart thudding in her chest so hard and fast she thought it would break through her ribcage to escape her chest.

Jack silently entered the flat, spotting Rhys with the gun, he gripped his own as he went to one side, hiding from him. He saw Gwen opposite him and he mouthed, "are you okay?"

Rhys spun around, falling over. He couldn't see anyone at the door, but he still held the gun in his hand. He loaded it and pushed himself up, aiming around the room.

Gwen didn't see Jack fully but she saw him out the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes and stood up, walking toward Rhys and she opened her eyes again.

Rhys heard movement and turned to face Gwen, pointing the gun at her. "And here she is." he sneered. "Miss Gwen Cooper." he moved unsteadily towards her, his hand gripping the gun as ge put his finger on the trigger. "Say bye-bye." he smirked.

Jack watched and he ran out of his hiding place and in front of Gwen. "Don't you dare." he growled angrily.

"Oh isn't that sweet. Gwen your boyfriend's here to protect you. Very scary." Rhys laughed.

"I don't care anymore… You've won Rhys…" she sighed. Softly. "You've won. I've had it." she said, stepping out from behind Jack.

Jack looked at Gwen, shaking his head, "I'm not gonna let him shoot you." he said looking back at Rhys.

Rhys smirked. "I'll have to shoot you first then won't I." he said, aiming it at Jack.

"Why? It's me you want dead not him." Gwen said.

"But he isn't going to let me shoot you. So he goes first." he spat at her.

Jack stepped forward, "You shoot her, and I will personally see that you will be killed and make it look like an accident or suicide." he growled.

Rhys took no notice, laughed and shot Jack in the chest.

'_Not again' _Jack thought as he fell to the floor for his over a thousandth death.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she knelt by him. She knew exactly what was going to happen, so she wasn't panicking.

"It's no use Gwen, he's dead." Rhys laughed. He loaded the gun again and pointed it at Gwen.

Jack gasped back to life and he looked up at Gwen before jumping up, in front of her. "Shoot her and I'll kill you."

Rhys' jaw dropped as he watched Jack come back to life, quickly coming to his senses. He still had the gun aimed at Gwen. "Like I care. If she dies then it will make your life hell."

Jack lunged for Rhys, taking the gun off him, throwing it aside, and pinned Rhys up against the wall by the neck all in one swift movement.

"I knew that was coming. If he was really dead then I'd be killing you, not him." Gwen looked at Rhys. "But you know what… you're not even worth it"

Jack listened. She was right, as always, of course. "No, you're not worth it. So do me a favour and leave Gwen alone. Come near her and I'll kill you, and make your death look like an accident or a suicide." he promised, his eyes dark.

Rhys gulped as he struggled to get away.

"Jack… you can let him go now.." Gwen said quietly.

Jack momentarily tightened his grip, making Rhys splutter before letting him drop to the floor in a heap, and he turned to face Gwen, starting to walk toward her.

She took a step back from him.

He watched her and stopped walking.

"She don't want you Jack." Rhys laughed.

"How would you know? It's you I don't want, you treated me like shit for years, too long I've put up with it. But now It's Jack I really love." she said.

Rhys rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I love Donald Duck." he sneered.

"Oh, you love a cartoon character? When's the wedding? Does your new girlfriend know?" she rolled her eyes, "And while we're on the subject." she rook the wedding ring from her pocket and threw it at him.

Rhys picked up the ring. "Thanks. I can give this to my prettier girlfriend."

Jack just laughed. "Prettier, eh? I don't think so, nobody will ever be prettier than Gwen. We've seen your girl. She's not that pretty."

"At least Jack actually respects me." she said. "He loves me. If you didn't love me in the first place why did you put a ring on my finger? When Jack burst in to stop the wedding the first time you had the chance to run then."

"I don't know. I must've been mad." Rhys sneered.

"Yeah maybe you were. I think that alien must've messed with my brain, I think I was mad too." she rolled her eyes.

Jack stood next to her, "Come on, let's go." he whispered in her ear.

"Why should we have to leave?" she looked at him. "The place isn't even his, it's in my name."

He looked at her and then to Rhys. "Well he can't exactly leave without me throwing him out."

"Do what you want. I'm past caring." Gwen rolled her eyes.

Jack nodded, walking over to Rhys, dragging him out the flat b his shirt and threw him on the concrete, ignoring the stares from passers by.

She sighed and leaned against the wall.

Jack walked back into the flat and looked at Gwen. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"No…" she whispered. "Why did you say that to me? Of all the people you know what he was like… why did you say him…?"

He looked at the floor. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

She too looked at the floor, and couldn't look at him when he looked at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Jack looked away from her , and around the room, getting the message.

Gwen eventually looked up at where he stood and she walked into the kitchen.

He kept his gaze around the room.

"Why does everything always seem to fuck up?" she spoke.

He listened, but stayed quiet, unable to think of an answer.

She sighed. "I'm sorry." she muttered, walking from the kitchen and through to the bathroom, shutting the door.

He caught her out the corner of his eye and he sat on the sofa.

She undressed slowly and she stepped into the shower once she'd turned on the water. She let her tears fall as she stood under the water, the sounds of the water hitting the shower floor muffling the sounds of her quiet sobs. She slowly washed her hair and her body, and washed the soap and the shampoo all away, staying under the water for a short while longer before she shut off the water, stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, walking straight into the bedroom.

Jack heard the water turn off but he didn't look up, he kept his gaze to the floor, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

She dried and dressed in a slow fashion, walking back out to him after a silent 20 minutes.

He eventually looked up when he heard her walk in and he gave her a smile.

She smiled a little back, biting her lower lip softly.

"Are you okay now?" he asked softly.

She gave a slight nod. "Yeah… " she answered. "Are you?"

He nodded again. "I am as long as you are."

She nodded again and sat next to him. "I love you…

He shuffled closer to her. "I love you too…"

She leaned against him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed back.

She smiled and pulled back, looking into his eyes.

He looked back into her eyes as he put his hand to the side of her face, stroking it softly.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"No… I should be the sorry one." he told her. "And I am."

She hugged him tightly, a hug he returned just as tightly.

"I love you…" she smiled softly.

"I love you too." he smiled back.

"So what now?" she asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged.

"Would we even work as a couple or whatever we are" she asked.

"I hope so." he looked at her.

She smiled a little. "I think we should get back to work now…" she said.

"Yeah." he kissed her then stood up, and she stood up with him. She held his hand as she walked over to the door, and walked out to the SUV with him, only letting go so she could get in the passenger side.

He got in, fastened his seat belt and started the engine.

She did up her own seat belt, looking at him, smiling.

He looked at her, then at the road as he sped off, quickly approaching the bay.

"I love you." she grinned. She felt she'd never tire of saying it.

"Love you too." he smiled back and eventually stopped the car, amazed at how quick they'd got to the bay. "Five minutes… Owen would be impressed."

Gwen laughed, and they both got out.

He grinned, and walked around to her, putting his arm around her waist and walked with her to the perception filter lift, and they descended into the depth of Torchwood.

"Everything sorted?" Ianto asked once they touched ground.

"Yeah." Gwen nodded, smiling, and she walked over to her desk.

Jack grinned and returned to his office, sitting in the chair, swivelling in it slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Gwen started on the paperwork that was piled on her desk.

Jack looked on his computer, checking over the CCTV footage. He usually did it at night when he wasn't….. entertaining people.

Gwen carried on silently, then she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Confused, she took it out and looked at it. It was an unknown number calling, so she put it on her desk, letting it ring, and she went back to her work.

Jack looked over at her as he heard the buzzing on her desk. "You gonna answer that?" he asked.

"Don't recognize the caller, so I don't usually answer it." she answered.

He nodded silently and looked back at the CCTV.

"See anything interesting?"

"Nope!" he said, switching cameras.

Gwen nodded and got up, walking to him.

He looked over at her and smiled, and looked back at the CCTV.

She smiled and looked over his shoulder, watching the people outside walking by the bay.

The footage suddenly showed a Weevil running past.

"We got a Weevil!" Jack smirked, jumping up.

"Let's go." she grinned, going to get her coat, stun gun and Weevil spray.

He headed out of his office, throwing on his own coat.

She grinned and all three of them ran out of the Hub and out the fake tourist information centre across the bay to the SUV.

Gwen and Ianto got into the back, doing up their belts as Jack got into the driver's side and sped off.

Ianto sorted out the gadgets in the back to track down the Weevil.

"Do we have a track on where it's going?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." Ianto nodded and started on telling Jack where to go.

After a bit, Gwen shouted out and pointed. "There's one!"

Jack looked at her in the rear view mirror, nodded and stopped the car, jumping out. "Ianto take the wheel!" he ordered over his shoulder.

Ianto nodded and handed Gwen the gadget before clambering over the seats, sitting in the driver's seat.

Jack ran in the direction Gwen had pointed, chasing the Weevil, getting close behind and he tried to grab for his stun gun.

Ianto followed Jack in the SUV.

Jack managed to get the Weevil cornered and aimed the stun gun at it.

Ianto pulled up a few yards away and Gwen got out, walking slowly closer.

With the gadget on the back seat, no one was able to tell that there was another Weevil heading toward Gwen, and it took down the unsuspecting woman, sending her gun and Weevil spray flying across the concrete.

"Jack!" Ianto shouted, and began frantically searching for another gun or spray but he found none.

Gwen was trying to fight off the Weevil unarmed.

Ianto scrambled out of the car just as Jack turned around to see Gwen and the other Weevil, he aimed his gun very carefully and shot at it.

The creature fell off Gwen in a stunned daze.

Jack and Ianto ran over. "Are you okay?" Jack asked, noticing her bleeding arm.

"Yeah I'm fine…" she nodded, looking around and she ignored her arm.

"I didn't see it… it was too late when I noticed it… there's nothing in the car…" Ianto said. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. You acted fast, so don't be so hard on yourself. You did great." she smiled softly as they both helped her up. "Now come on, the other one got away… maybe there's more out there."

Jack nodded and cuffed the stunned Weevil's wrists together and he and Ianto hauled it up and moved it to the SUV, throwing it into the back and Ianto got in with it.

Jack sighed softly and looked around him as he felt like he was being watched.

Gwen looked at him as she got into the passenger side. "Jack? What is it?" she asked.

He shook his head and got in the driver's side. "Nothing. Just my imagination." he said and started to drive off again.

Gwen leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled at her then looked back at the road.

Ianto stayed quiet in the back, sorting out a piece of cloth for Gwen and he handed it to her.

She smiled at him gratefully and tied it around the gash on her upper arm/

"Ianto? Any traces of the Weevils again?" Jack asked.

Ianto checked the gadget and shook his head, "No, lost them." he frowned. "They'll appear again though… they don't wander too far."

Jack nodded, turning a corner.

Gwen looked out the window.

"There's one just up ahead a bit." Ianto spoke after a silent 15 minutes.

Jack nodded and he parked the SUV and got ready to jump out. "Ianto, wheel." he said simply.

"Why me? You can't go on your own whether you can survive it or not."

"He's right." Gwen said.

"I can look after myself thank you very much. I die, I can come back. Neither of you can."

"You're still not going on your own." she looked at him. "I've seen you die once already today."

He looked at her. "Then you won't see me die again." He said, getting out and heading off.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long guys, but I'm afraid this will be the last ever chapter. There's so much more of our roleplay that needs to be written but I genuinely don't have the energy for it anymore, I actually dread coming to write everything down. Sorry guys x

Gwen and Ianto watched him.

"Stay in here..." Ianto told her and got out and followed Jack.

Jack turned around to look at Ianto. "Get back in the car. I can deal with this."

"Like you handled it when there were two of them? Gwen could have been injured if I hadn't got your attention." Ianto stated. "I'm staying."

Jack stood his ground. "I would have go there, go back to the car."

"Probably too late." Ianto said and shook his head.

Gwen sighed, listening to them bicker through the comms. "Guys, when you've finished arguing like an old married couple, emphasis on the old, there, Jack." she added in a joking manner. "You have one hiding in the old warehouse up ahead," she said, looking at the monitor in the back of the car.

"Yeah, and I'm going on my own." Jack said. No one else was going to get hurt around him. Not today at least.

"You can't." Ianto said, looking at him.

"Ianto's right, Jack. They're resisting to the spray you can't risk it alone." Gwen said through the comm.

Ianto shot him an 'I told you so' look.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to head back to the SUV. "Okay then, we'll stay here. Wait for it to come to us."

"Neither of you are going out there on your own and you're not waiting here! You either go back there with him or I will come with you and watch over you like a damned mother hen!" Gwen snapped, rolling her eyes at him.

Jack sighed heavily and walked back to Ianto, muttering to him; "Bossy." and smirked.

"I heard that! Your comm is still on!" Gwen smirked.

"Looks like someone's not getting any tonight." Ianto laughed.

"Watch it teaboy!" came Gwen's voice.

Jack laughed and entered the building, Ianto following close behind him.

Gwen rolled her eyes again. "Bloody men." she muttered.

"Oi, I heard that, Gwen. Comm." Jack laughed slightly. "But I don't see you complaining much about me most times."

"Cause I've already complained to you when we've had problems." she laughed.

"Yeah." Jack nodded with a smirk.

Gwen smiled and watched the monitor.

Jack looked around for the Weevil, searching the roof as well.

"To your left, Ianto, behind a load of crates." Gwen said after a few moments.

Ianto slowly walked over to the crates up against a far wall to his left.

Jack watched Ianto and looked around to the other side of the warehouse, feeling himself being watched again. "Gwen? There's nothing else in here is there?" he asked her.

"I can only see three heat spots, and they're you two and the Weevil." she said. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry, it's probably my mind playing tricks on me again."

Gwen looked at the monitor and something flickered. "It says on here that there are two forms of alien life... it's just flickered on the screen." she said. "We know one's the Weevil but it's got nothing on the second one."

Jack looked around. "There's nothing here."

"Right... I'm coming in. " she said, getting out, taking the small piece of equipment with her.

Jack continued to look around, always on his guard.

Gwen made her way into the warehouse and walked over to Jack just as Ianto came into view with the stunned and dazed Weevil, and he decided to take it to the SUV and put it in the back.

"We can't leave it there if we have to look for something else. Want me to take it back to the Hub and come back?" Ianto suggested through the comms.

"Yeah." Jack nodded, keeping his watch on Gwen.

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can." Ianto said, getting into the SUV and driving away leaving Jack and Gwen to continue their search.

Jack scanned the room, kicked over crates in case something was hiding, and looked back at Gwen.

Gwen looked over at him. "You're quieter than usual. Something on your mind?" she asked sotly.

Jack looked at her. "I can sense something here... something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "I feel like I am being watched by something. It might not be evil, but it's watching me."

Gwen shivered and looked around.

Another ten minutes passed and Ianto came back, got out and walked over to them, standing by the wall. "Safe and stored in the cells."

Jack looked to Ianto. "Good." he said. "There might not be anything here.. if something was out to attack us it would have done by now."

"Well, Jack, there's definitely another alien life form in this area, and if it's you, then we've solved it." Gwen said, looking at the device in her hands.

Jack smirked. "But there's nothing here."

"Unless we can't see it..." Ianto put in.

"Might be it." Gwen shrugged.

Jack nodded and looked to the roof.

"It's not there anymore... it's just disappeared." Gwen said.

"Okay, come on you two, let's go." Jack said.

Ianto nodded and started toward the car again.

Gwen linked her fingers with Jack's as she walked with him behind Ianto.

Jack smiled at Gwen.

Ianto got into the back of the car. Gwen handed Ianto the device and got into the passenger side, letting go of Jack's hand.

Jack got into the driver's side, starting the car.

Gwen looked out the window, thinking.

Jack drove back to the Hub.


End file.
